Que les fêtes commencent
"Que les fêtes commencent" (Party Down) est un épisode de la saison 2 de Bienvenue Chez les Loud. Plot Lori réussit à organiser une fête avec succès, mais tous ses invités ne peuvent pas venir en raison de leurs projets. Personagges * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud Jr. * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr. * Charles * Cliff * Géo * Walt * Le grand-père de Charles (mentionné) * Mr. Coconuts * Bobby Santiago * Becky (débuts) * La mère de Becky (mentionnée) * Chaz (débuts) * Dana * Joey (débuts) * Tad * Teri * Le petit ami de Teri * Adolescent afro-américain (débuts) * Adolescent aux cheveux gris (débuts) * Une adolescente aux cheveux noirs (débuts) Synopsis Lori, Leni et Bobby planifient une fête sophistiquée dans le sous-sol des Louds, tandis que M. et Mme Loud se rendent au cinéma. Les autres enfants entendent que Lori organise une fête au sous-sol. Pensant que c'est excitant, Luan a M. Coconuts, les jumeaux apportent leurs videurs, Lisa a une fontaine de chocolat (elle est à l’origine un dispositif de fusion nucléaire jusqu’à ce qu’elle y laisse tomber une tablette de chocolat) . Lori dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas tous venir à sa fête sophistiquée et que c'est pour les adolescents seulement. Luan dit qu'elle veut venir. Lori l'accepte et l'avertit qu'elle doit être cool. Dans sa chambre, alors que Lincoln se demande pourquoi il ne peut pas venir à la fête, il regarde dans sa camionnette et en prend l’idée. Il s'habille en homme russe et se nomme "Lincolnovich Loudinski". Il s'approche de Leni, le véritable videur de la fête, et lui demande s'il peut entrer. Leni voit que son nom ne figure pas dans la liste lorsque Lincoln fait remarquer qu'il s'agit d'une liste de courses. Leni se demande si "fromage feta" est un invité du parti. Lincoln gémit et entre. Au sous-sol, pendant que Lori discute avec ses amis, ils entendent Luna jouer de la guitare. Lori lui dit avec colère que la musique forte n'est pas autorisée à sa fête. Pendant qu'ils se disputent, Leni les prend en photo et décide de les poster, quand Lori lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas et veut une belle photo d'elle. Leni le prend et lui dit qu'elle a l'air constipée. Lori sert à ses amis des toasts avec de la crème de champignon, à leur dégoût. Luan apparaît avec M. Coconuts, racontant le jeu de mots d'un ami qui est un champignon: "C'est un gars vraiment amusant!" Lori s'en prend en colère, elle lui a dit d'être cool! Luan dit qu'elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher et qu'elle essaie de la bousiller. Lori la repousse et annonce qu'il est temps pour les charades. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas d'humeur. Luna, maintenant sans sa guitare, joue de la musique avec des ustensiles de blanchisserie. Lori est en colère et dit à Luna et Luan de partir. Lori voit "Lincolnovich" divertir les invités, quand Lori arrache avec colère sa moustache et lui dit de partir aussi. En haut, Luna décide de faire une fête amusante et excitante dans le salon. Luna joue du rock, tandis que Lynn rebondit sur le videur. Lucy effectue une séance avec les animaux de compagnie Loud. Lisa et Lily sirotent la fontaine de chocolat. Lincoln effectue le même tour de sous-vêtements. Pendant ce temps, les invités ne s'amusent pas et Joey fait ses devoirs. Lori tente de divertir les invités en dansant. Becky fait semblant que sa mère l'appelle et lui dit qu'elle lui a écrasé l'orteil. Elle les rentre à la maison pour «faire en sorte que tout se passe mieux», tandis que les autres adolescents la suivent. Lincoln amène Lori à la fête dans le salon. Lisa offre à Lori une guimauve recouverte de chocolat. Luna chante un duo avec elle, tandis que Lynn et Lola la courent sur des videurs; Lori franchit la ligne d'arrivée en premier. Elle jette avec excitation la fontaine de chocolat sur elle pendant que Leni prend la photo et l'envoie aux invités de la fête. Les invités retournent à la maison Loud. Becky porte des boîtes de pizzas et dit que l'orteil de sa mère va mieux. Tout le monde passe un bon moment dans la fête du salon, jusqu’à ce que les parents reviennent et haletent sous le choc. Lori, au début, pensant qu'ils étaient fous, s'excuse pour la fête excitante dans le salon. Mais les parents rient et lui disent qu'ils sont ravis et veulent s'amuser aussi, puis la fête continue. Dub cast * Nathalie Bienaimé comme Lincoln * Caroline Mozzone en Lori * Claire Baradat comme Leni * Patricia Legrand comme Luna * Leslie Lipkins dans le rôle de Luan * Marie Facundo comme Lynn * Magali Rosenzweig comme Lucy * Frédérique Marlot dans le rôle de Lana * Jessica Barrier dans le rôle de Lola * Caroline Combes comme Lisa, Lily * Emma Clavel en Rita * Philippe Roullier comme Lynn Sr. *Inconnu comme Becky *Inconnu comme Chaz *Inconnu comme Joey *Inconnu comme Tad *Inconnu comme fille de l'adolescence Traductions de texte * "50 Ways to Throw a Sophisticated Party" = "50 façons de lancer une fête sophistiquée" * "Say more with great decor" = "Dis plus avec grand décor" * "Easy listening makes for easy talking" = "Une écoute facile facilite la conversation" * "Make it a mission to share your vision... board" = "Faites-en une mission pour partager votre vision ... conseil" * "Tasty bites make tasty nights" = "Les morsures savoureuses font de bonnes nuits" Citations * (Le reste des enfants Loud se précipitent dans le sous-sol) * Lana et Lola: "Nous avons nos videurs." * Lisa: "J'ai construit une fontaine en chocolat! Tout a commencé comme un appareil de fusion nucléaire, mais j'ai accidentellement laissé tomber ma tablette de chocolat." * Lori: "Les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec tout ça? Des balles à balayer, une fontaine de chocolat, des disques de fête et Mr. Coconuts?" * Lincoln: "Nous avons entendu dire que vous organisiez une fête au sous-sol. Je pensais pouvoir divertir les invités avec mes vêtements de sous-vêtements." * Lori: "Non, les gars. C'est une fête sophistiquée. C'est un moyen pour les adolescents comme moi. Bobby et moi avons planifié nous-mêmes." * Lana: "Boring!" * Lori: "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail à faire." * Luan: "Attendez! Je suis une adolescente. Puis-je participer à votre fête? S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plait, merci?" * Lori: "Bien! Mais tu dois être cool." -- *Leni: "Le fromage feta est-il invité?" *Lincoln: "Leni, c'est une liste de courses." -- * Lori: (émue) "Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" * Luna: "Mec, j'essaye juste de divertir les invités!" * Lori: "N'osez pas! La musique de guitare forte est littéralement interdite à cette fête!" * (Leni prend soudainement un instantané d'elle et Luna) * Leni: "C'est amusant. Je vais le poster." * Lori: "Vous ne l'êtes pas! Ce n'est pas sophistiqué! Postez ceci." * (Elle pose et Leni prend sa photo.) * Leni: "Vous avez l'air si constipé!" * Lori: "Sophistiquée, Leni." -- * Luan: (comme M. Coconuts) "J'ai un copain qui est un champignon. C'est un vrai fungi!" (elle et les autres invités rient) * Lori: "Luan, je t'ai dit d'être cool!" * Luan: "Quoi? J'essaie juste de le crier un peu." * Lori: (gémit) "Il n'y a pas de bêtise lors d'une fête sophistiquée." -- * Lisa: "Oh, maman! Ce théobroma cacao en fusion, nom de rue: chocolat, fait des miracles sur mon taux de sérotonine!" * Lily: "Goo-goo!" (met sa sucette enrobée de chocolat dans sa bouche) -- * Becky: (se moque de la sonnerie; fait semblant que sa mère l'appelle) "Bonjour, maman. Quoi? Vous avez écrasé votre orteil? Je serai là. (Raccroche) Je dois y aller, Lori. Ma mère a un problème. " -- * Chaz: "Lori, cette fête est incroyable! Chaz aime!" en:Party Down es:Fiesta Aburrida id:Party Down pl:Imprezka kaput ru:Да будет вечеринка! tl:Party Down Catégorie:Épisodes